Victory
by dragofangirl16
Summary: The adventure gang are on a mission to save the world, but what they find is a little much to handle. Some romance. DISCLAIMER: I do not own adventure time. Please review and leave suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

_Marceline Abadeer (a.k.a The Vampire Queen) - Tank/Leader/Guardian _

_Marceline was separated from her family at a very young age; when the Mushroom war began, to be precise. A man named Simon Kingston came to her rescue one day, when she was hiding out in a car after another mutant bubblegum attack went through the west side of the country, Ooo. _

_Eventually, from the lack of protective clothing and food during the climate change from fall to winter, Marceline became very sick with pneumonia. Simon took care of her, getting her down to a bad cold eventually, but he knew that if he didn't do something quickly, she would die. He started looking around for food, since a nice can of soup seemed to be all she needed. _**(A.N. this episode makes me cries every tim) **

_Sadly they ended up getting cornered by mutant bubblegum, and Simon was forced to use his Ice crown to defeat them, but it drove him to the peak of insanity. Though, Marceline did get the soup she needed from some tree bubblegum that had a face, that she was on a quest to find now. _

_It's been 12 years since that day, and Marceline is now a 21 year old, long black haired, ass-kicking, name taking, axe swinging, Desert Eagle shooting, crazy son-bitch, on a quest to find her family, but first, find the bubblegum that saved her, and take the rest of her group, to take down __**The Tyrant**__ once and for all._

_Bonnibel Brenham (a.k.a Princess Bubblegum) - Chemist/ Medic_

_She'd spent a lot of her time hanging in the trees, literally. Before she was molecularly reconstructed into a walking, talking person, she'd been a heap of bubblegum hanging from the trees during the mushroom war._

_She was unlike the other mutant bubblegum, though. Instead of trying to hurt people, she found ways to help them, and give them what they seemed to need._

_Some rare cases came around: A blonde haired boy and his light brown haired, tan skinned older brother that needed weapons, or an especially pale skinned little girl that was sick and just needed some noodle soup, or a man, who needed refuge inside of the tree she was stuck to, a man she would come to know as Creator, or Father, as she liked to call him._

_His name was Bruce Brenham, and he had been refuged in her tree for exactly one week before he began to study her. It took him one month to create the plan to make her a humanoid bubblegum person, and 3 weeks after that, the experiment was complete. Only two does after that was she a fully functional humanoid, with emotions and organs, the ability to grow and mature with time, instead of rot. _

_Over the years of staying with Mr. Brenham, she has grown very fond of chemistry, and more importantly, the creation of medicine and potions. She left home a couple of days ago, and she now helps travelers on the road, but she searches to find a medic-less group, and help defeat __**The Tyrant **__once and for all._

_Finn and Jake Wright (a.k.a The Adventure Bros) Warrior/Shifter_

_They'd seen the death of their parents. They were poor, needy orphaned kids during the mushroom war, but that didn't mean that they would stop fighting._

_Finn had been adopted, which made sense since the rest of his family was African American, while he was a blonde haired, blue eyed, Caucasian boy. Finn never knew his real parents, but he thought of Joshua and Margaret as his family all the same. This is the main reason their death had taken such a toll on him._

_They thought that after the death of their parents, Joshua giving them his sword in his dying breath. That was, until they were attacked by a horde of mutant bubblegum, and their older brother, Germaine, gave his life to protect them, destroying the sword in the process. His attempt at bravery had lived short, when the bubblegum re-materialized and came after them yet again._

_The boys thought that this was to be the end of their lives when they got backed into a brick wall, cornered on all sides, but Finn saw a glint of silver from next to him and turned to it, finding a sword and a tomahawk. He grabbed the weapons and handed the tomahawk to Jake, and the both fought off the bubblegum until they could escape._

_Now, they're on the road to __**The Tyrant**__ to avenge their parent's death, and save the world from anarchy._

… _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AT**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Marceline**_

She woke up, my internal clock telling me it was around five o clock in the afternoon. The raven haired girl got up and put on her grey no smoking t-shirt and some cargo pants. She grabbed her crossbow and walked out of the cave she called home into the forest to hunt for some food. There are more people like her, who hunt instead of grow lethargic from the food that the government sends them, and that's why they have hideouts instead of homes. In the current state of government, being strong enough to care for yourself is allowed, unlike most other things. Well, more so excused since its still "frowned upon" and we're cast out from society for being… healthy.

After walking through the forest for around five minutes, she saw a plump rabbit eating some kind of root. She readied her bow, and shot, nailing it right in the head, but before she could go get her meal, she saw a flash of orange before her, that disappeared with her food.

After running in the direction it went in for some time, she saw some orange hair peeking over some thick shrubbery. Before she had time to close in on it, a bright blonde haired boy ran out of the bush and held his arms up towards her, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Now look miss, my brother didn't mean to steal your rabbit. He doesn't know that stealing is wrong. Sorry about that. Here you go." He pulled the rabbit from behind him and held it out to her, the arrow that was previously lodged in its head in his other hand, now clean. Marceline was about to reach out and take the rabbit back, but she took a look over the boy again, seeing that he was very skinny, and very young still. He seemed to only be in his early teens.

"Nah, kid that's alright I'll catch something else. You and your bro probably need it more than I do anyways." She took her arrow from his hand, messing his surprisingly soft blonde hair, before turning away and walking deeper into the forest, to find something else to eat.

She'd wandered for a long time until she heard something whine in pain. She walked closer to the sound, finding a baby deer, its leg trapped inside of a rope tied to a tree. The leg seemed to be broken, so even if the deer could get out, it wouldn't get very far. She readied her bow, preparing to put the poor thing out of its misery, but she stopped when she heard a low, grumbling sound from behind her.

The ruby eyed girl turned around slowly, coming to face whatever was behind her. She came face to face with a very large, snarling, grey wolf.

"Uh oh." She mumbled. Before it had time to register on the wolf, Marceline had already turned around and started sprinting away, as fast as she could manage if she wanted to make it home without her legs giving out once she got there. The wolf took chase, gaining on her each second. Marceline took a sharp turn, giving her enough time to pull out her crossbow. Before she was able to shoot, a very large- somewhat familiar- orange haired werewolf looking creature leapt from a tree onto the wolf, knocking it across the clearing. Before the wolf had time to hit the tree it was hurtling towards, someone appeared behind it, roaring a pubescent battle cry and thrusting a green tinted sword through the wolf's body.

The wolf let out a loud yelp of pain, and the person yanked the sword from the wolf's body, and kicked it away. Marceline looked in the direction of where the werewolf was supposed to be, but only found a tan skinned, orange haired boy walking towards her other unknown savior. He somehow looked familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before.

Marceline just stood there and stared for a while, until the person with a sword took of their white bear ear hat, revealing shaggy blonde hair. He looked up at her for the first time, and gave her a half smile and said,

"I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier. Names Finn Wright," He pointed over to the orange haired boy, who was about 2 inches taller than him "and that's my brother, Jake."

* * *

**Sorry if you think the chapter is a little short! Right now it's just story development, so they're gonna be a little short when you meet a new character.**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I appreciate all the feedback!**

**'till next time peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Marceline walked closer to Finn, close enough that they could touch, and extended a hand.

"Marceline," She said to him "my name is Marceline." They just looked at each other for a little while, examining each other's features, until Jake spoke up form next to Finn, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you miss, and thanks for the rabbit earlier!" Jake beamed a mouth full of chipped teeth at Marceline. She smiled back, feeling the warmth and kindness coming from these boys, a feeling she wasn't used to, but liked nonetheless.

Marceline continued to just gaze at the two for a minute, in peaceful silence, until she came to the conclusion that Finn was an orphan, and that they were both a little young to be out here on their own, unless Jake was Finn's guardian.

"Aren't you two a bit young to be out here all on your own? Where are your parents?" Marceline saw their faces noticeably drop from warmth to sadness, and she decided that it probably was the wrong question to ask. Before Marceline could take her question back, Finn spoke up.

"Our parents died during the war. And we're gonna avenge them and kill that tyrant butt once and for all." At first Marceline thought he was joking. How was this scrawny kid and his forever hungry big bro gonna defeat the tyrant? But when she looked back at them, she saw just how determined and serious they both were.

"Alright, fine. I guess you guys are coming with me." She said, as she walked around them, collecting her deer. When she turned back around, deer hanging over her shoulder, the boys were just staring, mouths agape.

"What?" she asked.

"How are you-"

"Carrying a deer an entire deer on my own? I'm a vampire, plus I kinda work out a lot, so…" Marceline cut Jake off before he could finish, and strode forward in the direction of home. When she didn't hear their footsteps following behind her, she sighed.

"If you want to be able to avenge your parents without killing yourselves in the process, come find me. My deer and I are going home."

With that, she shifted the deer on her shoulder so that it rested a bit more comfortably, and walked off.

* * *

Finn and Jake didn't follow her at first.

"Dude, how are we supposed to trust a vampire?" Jake was skeptical whether or not they should vacate the premise.

"Bro, if she wanted to suck the life force from our bodies, she'd have done it already" Finn rationalized. He was right, though. Marceline could have done whatever she wanted to do to them when she racked Jake down in the woods earlier, but she either didn't want to, or didn't feel the need to. And just now, even though they just saved her hide from that alpha, she could've taken their lives in the blink of an eye.

After sitting in silence for a couple more seconds, Jake picked himself up from off of the tree he was leaning, and started walking in the direction Marceline had left in.

"Where you goin' man?" Finn shouted from behind him.

"Aren't we gonna go live with that vampire chick now, train and stuff to beat that tyrant ass?"

Finn smiled, picking his bear hat up and running over to walk with Jake.

"Yeah, man" Finn beamed, holding out a fist to pound the shape shifter one.

* * *

Marceline had just finished starting the fire when the two boys stepped out of the forest, into the clearing where the cave she called home rested.

"Took you guys long enough" the raven haired girl chastised, walking across the cave to pick up the burlap sack containing the deer she had earlier skinned and cut into separate pieces with the knife she normally kept handy in her boot.

"Hey blue eyes, think you could grab us some sticks for this meat to cook on?" she shouted. Finn just stood and stared for a while, watching the fire flicker, eyes blank of any emotion. He blinked a few times, clearing his mind of the non-apparent turmoil running through it, and turned back to the forest to do as he was told.

Marceline just stared.

"What… what just happened?" She was skeptical of Finn's actions.

"Ugh," Jake sighed "sometimes he gets triggered thoughts from little things like fire that remind him of our parents."

"Oh." The raven haired girl refused to ask any more questions on the matter. There would be a time when they told each other's stories, and it was obviously coming faster than expected. _Maybe I can tell them more about me while we eat. I might as well, since I'm gonna have to stick by these dudes a while, and if they can't trust me… well I don't know what could happen. _

Marceline started gathering some dry leaves and wood, so she could periodically tend to the fire every now and then. Jake started helping out, too, until they both heard Finn walk back into the clearing, holding a pile of sharp sticks, and a green backpack on.

"Aww, dude you got it!" Jake bounded over to Finn, taking the bundle of surprisingly sturdy sticks, and handing them off to Marceline, who had also walked up to join the scene.

"That was quick. Aww, you sharpened 'em, too! Nice. Hey what's in the pack, blondie?" Marceline turned back to the meat, starting to impale the slices onto the individual sticks, then propping them next to the fire to roast.

"Nothing much, just the stuff from our old camp that we still need, like my dagger and jakes tomahawks."

"Hey, are you not gonna tell the dame about me?!" Something shouted from inside the pack.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I brought flambo, too." Finn removed the backpack from his shoulders, opening it up and removing an aluminum container. He opened it up, and a little fire sprite jumped out, shaking out its flaming hair as it landed on the rocky ground.

"Woo! Thanks bud! If I'd stayed in there any longer, I might 'a burned out! Hello there _fine _young lady. Name's flambo and I was made to tend to your every fire need!" Flambo ran around a bit, taking a look at his new surroundings, before picking up a chip of dry wood and throwing it into his mouth, and jumped into Marceline's little bonfire, making it two times bigger than before.

"… He's gonna be okay in there, right?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah mans!" Jake yelled, pulling one of his tomahawks out of the pack "He's a fire sprite bro, it's only his job."

* * *

The trio finished picking the last of their delectable meal off of the sticks, before leaning onto some rocks and relaxing.

"Ahh… I think I'm gonna sleep under the stars tonight." Marceline sighed.

"Wont the sun burn you in the morning?" The boys asked in unison.

Marceline chuckled. "Nah. You guys don't know much about vamps, huh?" The boys just shook their heads no.

"Well, look at this. She lifted her mane of hair, revealing two holes in her neck that looked like a bite. "You see, as vamps evolve, we gain immunities. An evolved one bit me, causing me to evolve further into being somewhat immune to the sun's effect. I still get sunburn when I'm out for too long, it's just not deadly and takes a couple hours instead of a couple of seconds."

"Who bit you?" Finn asked, a light eyebrow rising skeptically.

Marceline snarled, causing the boys to shrink back a bit. "My ex, ash. Ugh, I swear, if I ever see him again, I'm gonna make him wish he were in lumpy space."

The boy's and Marceline's fatigue started setting in from the earlier fight, and filling their bellies with delicious deer meat.

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the hay." Marceline yawned.

"Ditto." The boys agreed. With that, the trio closed their eyes and got comfy on their rocks, drifting into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marceline was running through the woods, toward the sound of someone screaming ringing loudly in her ears .She kept on running until she came to a mountain, a flurry swirling around it. She saw someone lying in the snow, and ran up to its huddled form, immediately recognizing the blue pigmented skin and long white hair and beard._

"_Simon! Simon are you okay?" Marceline was trying to lift the man she loved like a father up, until she saw that he was bleeding around an icicle pierced into his side._

"_Simon!"_

"_Marceline… Marceline, darling… you go home… there's no help for me sweetheart…" he mumbled._

"_Who did this to you!" she choked around the tears unwillingly spilling from her eyes._

"_Marcy… old Simon's time is up sweetie… promise me… promise me you'll take care of yourself… promise you'll help people… promise…"_

"_I will Simon! I'll save this whole damn wretched world if I have to!"-_

* * *

Marceline woke with a start. Today was the day she'd start on the trail with the boys. She'd been training them for almost 4 weeks now, and in that span of time they learned disarming, grappling, fist fighting, sword fighting, and aiming a distanced weapon. Finn had also gone back into the woods one last time to retrieve what he called his "grass sword".

Marceline walked into her cave and hoisted the pack she'd made for this day onto her shoulders. It contained extra water, arrows, red items, her family amulet, and…Simon's crown. She had kept it all these years. In his dying breath he told her to take it with her, because he saw that it would come extremely useful later on. It had yet to do so, but life wasn't over yet. It still had time to do its job.

She walked out of the cave to find Finn and Jake waiting for her, packs both ready, weapons in hand.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Ready as ever." Finn confirmed.

"Let's do this." Jake agreed.

* * *

The trail led across the country straight to the tyrant's castle, and what a coincidence that Marceline lived in southern Ooo. When the trio started on the trail, it was fairly empty. They found a couple of berry bushes, and stocked them up for later.

* * *

Marceline had heard flickering in her ear for around 5 minutes now, and decided to ignore it until now, since there was no way she could convince herself any longer that flambo was making that much noise. She quickly let the boys know to continue walking when she turned invisible to search the area.

After 2 minutes she found a flame being hiding behind the brush and following the boys. It seemed to particularly have its eyes on Finn, but Marceline wasn't too worried about him. She changed into a bat and crept up behind it, and then swooped into the air and let out a deafening screech, frightening the flame person to the point where it ran out of the brush screaming, dress and flaming hair flickering behind it.

_Hmm, a female it seems _Marceline thought to herself. Finn and Jake turned around quickly and ran up to the cowering girl, as Marceline went back to her normal form to join them.

The trio circled around the flaming girl, not standing too close but still preventing her escape. Marceline stepped in a bit closer and kneeled down, getting a bit of a closer look at her. The flaming girl, feeling that she was being watched, looked up to be met with none other than the same piercing ruby eyes that she had seen in bat form just a minute ago.

Marceline backed away a bit, seeing the clear alarm and confusion in the flaming girl's amber colored eyes. She looked over at Finn, who was just staring, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him out of earshot of Jake and the girl.

"You have to do something about this." She commanded.

"I've been thinking we could bring her with us." he consoled immediately.

"What for? She's just another mouth to feed, and from what I can see, all she can do is glow." She argued.

"We have to give her a chance! She has potential Marcy, I can feel it. I promise-" Marceline cut him off.

"What did you just call me?" she near growled at him.

"M-Marcy…."he mumbled.

"Who told you that name?" she whispered.

"N- No one…. I just thought that it would be easier to shorten it…" he continued to mumble.

Marceline sighed, "You know what, just go talk to that fire chick over there. Get her name, whatever else she'll say. She can come with us, for now. I'm gonna go find a place we can set up camp."

"You mean it?!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Just go before I change my mind." She confirmed, walking in the other direction. She smelled water in the vague direction of north. She decided that was where they'd stay for the night.

Finn walked back over to his brother and the girl, to find that he was calmly consoling her, which seemed to be working.

"Umm… hi. What's your name, miss?" Finn asked when he got close enough to meet her eyes.

"Aithne. M-My name is Aithne."*she stuttered out.

"That's a really pretty name. My name's Finn, This is my big brother Jake, and the lady with the long hair from earlier is-"

"_**ASH, COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_" A pale skinned man with a white Mohawk came sprinting out of the forest, Marceline barreling out after him, ax swinging.

"… Marceline." Finn mumbled.

"Dude," Jake shook Finn out of his daze "It's that guy Marceline told us about a while back! The dude that turned her, man."

"Oh. I guess we gotta help kick his buns in then, huh?" Finn smirked at his older brother, picking up a rock that lay by his feet.

Jake only nodded as his response, shifting into some large predatory cat that Finn couldn't determine at the moment. He tossed the rock in his hands a bit before turning to Aithne.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back." He took the rock in his hand with a firm grip, before cocking his arm back, and power bombing the rock at ash, nailing him in the gut. As soon as it hit, the boys sprang into action.

Finn hopped onto Jake's back, as Jake sprinted up to Jake and tackling him into the ground, letting out an earsplitting roar directly in his face. Finn hopped off of his back, beckoning Marceline over o the battle field.

As she arrived, Ash began to tremble underneath Jake, finally starting to fear for his life. Marceline shot a grin at Finn, silently thanking him.

She lifted her boot, smashing Ash in the face before bringing it back down on his left arm, breaking it.

"You can let the bastard go now, Jake." Marceline sighed.

Jake growled at him one last time before getting off. Ash scrambled to his feet and limped into the brush, the form of his body disappearing into it.

"He's not gonna make it very far. Finn, you ruptured his stomach lining with that rock, I broke his collarbone, and you punctured the artery in his right leg, Jake."

Jake shifted back to himself as Aithne walked up to the trio, seemingly less afraid.

"Well," Marceline confirmed "now that that's over with, let's go set up camp."

* * *

*** Okay, so i looked it up and Aithne is the name for fire in Celtic... I think. Correct me if im wrong**

**I'm aware of how terribly short the action scene was, but thats only because Ash had no way to fight back...**

**Also, Aithne is Flame Princess, and she will stick with them for a little while, but she wont be around till the end.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Also, Roberto, I think that it's awesome that you seem to really enjoy each one of my chapters, that's just not the kind of feedback i was looking for. I wanted to know pace or content you know? Anyways, thanks!**


	5. UPDATE

**So hey guys**

**I know its been like 3 months since I updated but im working on chapter 5 plus another story right now.**

**I haven't been updating frequently because of school work and family things that have been going on almost constantly, plus chapter 5 is on my school computer so I can only work on it when I have time after/before school.**

**I promise chapter 5 will be out soon! Probably on Monday…**

**Also! The new story is a korrasami/bubbline high school AU so I'd like to know how many of you guys actually want to read it and if you have any ideas, also I would appreciate it if you would like to make art or something for the cover(s) of my story(ies), and that you can email them to me at adw091 or message me on tumblr at i-could-care-less-16**

**I was also thinking about making a Carmilla one-shot about how I think it's going to end.**

**IF YOU DO NOT WATCH CARMILLA:**

**It's a really awesome youtube series with 33 episodes out as of Thursday November 20****th****. They put out episodes every Tuesday and Thursday and oh my god the feels are so hard right now!**

**So I'll probably be back Monday, new AU Wednesday(no matter what), and oneshot (maybe) the Monday after next.**

**Thanks for being so supportive guys! Lots of love!**

**Drago :3**


	6. Chapter 5

"Finn, how do you move so fast?"

Finn had just finished setting Hambo up for the fire when Marceline asked him. Both Finn and Jake's heads shot up, though Jake's expression was worried, while Finn's expression was a bit sheepish.

"Well," the blonde started "I don't actually know _how_ it happened, but I remember when I figured it out. I was back when I and Jake were still on the run…"

* * *

_Finn and Jake stepped out of the convenient store they'd just looted, especially excited about the amount of food they were able to stuff inside of Jake's backpack, the rest was to be carried by hand back to their makeshift base._

_The boys stepped into the woods, going north toward their home. When they started to get close, though, they heard rustling, and quiet sloshing noises, as if something was stuck in mud. Jake put down his pack, shifting into a weasel before he walked through the trees, into the clearing._

_Not a minute later, he ran back out in his human form, yelling at Finn to run. But the blue eyed boy was frozen in place in fear when he saw what came- _crawled_ out of the trees. It was a giant, black widow monster, fangs bared. He drew his sword ready to fight, but he kept hearing a voice in his head, along with Jake telling him 'Don't fight, run. Run boy, and you will live. Run. RUN.'_

_So he did, he re-sheathed his sword, at the same time turning on his heel and sprinting away as fast as he could carry himself. He heard the spider drop from the tree and take pursuit behind him, and he heard the voice again, this time saying 'Faster. Don't think, feel, and fun _faster_'._

_In no time flat he was surpassing Jake, and no sooner, sounds. He hadn't realized he was running faster than the speed of sound until he slowed down for Jake to catch up, and created a sonic boom._

* * *

"… After that, I and Jake kept training, and we got it under control so that I didn't break the sound barrier every time I took a jog." He chuckled to himself.

Marceline looked a bit dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, just staring at him, but the =n she just shook her head, laying down and going to sleep.

They started out early the next day, the boys waking up to the smell of food cooking, opening their eyes to see a wild boar slow roasting over the fire, though Marceline was nowhere to be found. The boys knew she was in no danger though, so they happily took their own separate rations of the cooked animal, after letting Aithne take her portion first, and dug in.

Marceline, on the other hand, was scouting through the woods, looking for leftover tools or potions someone left behind. She'd walked for 3 hours, so far only finding a flame enchanted dagger and a longbow with seventeen arrows, before she found a trail of some floral scented blue substance.

She continued following it until she heard a shriek in the direction it led in. She sprinted towards the sound, readying her axe to destroy whatever was hurting somebody. She came back onto the original dirt road to find a wolf dragging someone away. She dropped he axe and ran straight to it, kicking it in the muzzle so hard that its fangs ran through its skull, straight into its brain.

It collapsed onto the ground, disintegrating into ash and being blown away in the wind. She walked to the person and saw that it was a female with strange bright pink hair, and no serious wounds that she could see. She touched the side of her neck, and felt warmth and a steady pulse.

"She's kinda cute." She sighed. Blushing, after realizing exactly what she had just said, she gently picked the girl back up and began carrying her back towards the camp.

* * *

Everyone immediately stopped eating when they saw Marceline walk through the trees, with what seemed to be a girl in her arms, completely unconscious. The boys were both amazed by her beauty, and by Marceline's care and grace, though Aithne just stood up, creating an area to place the girl down.

Marceline walked over, gently placing the girl down and walking back over to the fire, grabbing an arm off of the boar and sitting down, wordlessly eating.

"So um… You found a girl. Where from, exactly?"

Marceline swallowed and mumbled "Found her unconscious, bein' dragged by a wolf. I killed it, decided not to leave her there, and brought her here."

But halfway through Marceline's explanation, the girl began to stir. She woke in a clearing, bag still draped around her shoulder, but she was surrounded by four people she had never seen before. _Two boys and two girls _she assessed. O her right, she found a dagger lying on the ground, and when she knew that no one could see her, she snatched it from the ground, pointing it toward the dark skinned boy in front of her.

All four of them jumped up, and the pale skinned girl slowly walked towards her, about to try to take the dagger from her grasp. When the girl got close she lashed out twice, the first time missing, but the second time scratching her cheek, deep enough to bleed, but not enough to seriously damage her. A warning shot that scratch was.

Marceline reached up to her face, wiping the blood away and laughing, "Wow, okay there sweet-cheeks, ill know not to get on your bad side from now on. Sorry if you thought I was trying to invade your space, I was just trying to stop you from hurting anyone with that," she pointed at the dagger "Which is mine by the way."

The girl flipped the dagger in her hand, giving it to Marceline, who put it in its respective sheath.

"Thank you. Now, I'm Marceline. That's Finn, Jake, and Aithne." She introduced, pointing out their respective person. "What's your name?"

"Bonnibel." She replied.

* * *

**A.N- I told you i'd upload it on monday :3**

**So i know it seems to be moving fast, but its going to slow down like right now and everybody's gonna start getting better aquainted and start having flashbacks more often so that should make the story a lot easier to keep up with for you guys.**

**See you next chapter x) **

**-drago**


	7. UPDATE: NEVER TO BE FINISHED

**Hey guys, so im not gonna finish this because ive lost inspiration and i really dont know where this story's gonna go. BUT i have not given up on FF. Right now i am working on an AU for Korrasami and planning out a different Hollstein AU. If you want a different bubbline fic, pm me about it because i literally have no ideas...**

**Until next time!**

**~drago**


	8. NEW UPDATE

Hi again, I recently got a new follower on this story and it made me decide that I'd like to rewrite this fic. I might keep it for Adventure Time, or change it to be for a different fandom. I will be uploading it on here _and _on AO3 (Archive of our Own) under the name PandaDragon_1220 if you'd like to read it when I get the first chapter out. I'd love to hear feedback on what you guys want.

Thanks you guys!

~drago


End file.
